Polyols are preferred compounds in polymer chemistry, due to their multiple hydroxyl functional groups available for organic reactions. Polymeric polyols react with isocyanates to form polyurethanes. Additionally, some polyols may be classified as polyether polyols, which are made by reacting epoxides with an active hydrogen containing starter compounds. These may also react with isocyanates to form polyurethanes. Polyurethanes have a number of commercial applications, including foams, potting compounds, cast resins, coatings, elastomers, adhesives, sealants, non-reinforced and fiber reinforced plastics processed using resin transfer molding (RTM), and reaction injection molding (RIM), filament winding, and pultrusion techniques.
Soybean oil can be converted to hydroxy functional soybean oil. The addition of hydroxy functionality is typically accomplished by adding hydroxyl groups (—OH) to the carbons. These polyols are then used as reactants to make polymers. The hydroxyl functional groups in polyols can be reacted with isocyanates to make polyurethanes.